


Fox

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's POV btw, Fluff, M/M, OR IS IT??, One-Sided Attraction, Song fic, durr im so sorry, god like this is so terrible kdkfdkf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You’re actually innocent and pureA devilish charm like a lovely foxIn which Akira recalls how his attraction for Yusuke came to be in a form of a song.





	Fox

**Author's Note:**

> lordmightly im so sorry for the mistakes, misinformation and stuff since i did this during class time and my gOD  
> im so tired hoo boy just take it  
> i didnt even have time to reread it  
> its yours now

_An indifferent attitude, as if you don’t care, chic  
If you say one thing, I’ll answer wholeheartedly_

The first time he meets the artist was purely accidental. A call for his female friend to be a model, stubborn to give up and rather persistent to paint her. She was an inspiration, he had said, something that sparked his motivation aflame. It was odd at first, but interesting nonetheless. He had to admit, how much he didn’t about him or even Ryuji was a bit irritating, but what could you do?

_You don’t seem too forward  
But you always catch my eye, a strange charm like a fox_

When Akira visited the atelier of where both him and his teacher lived, a rundown shack was the last thing that that he considered a home. Rust was forming around the shack, it seemed too fragile and it seemed like it could fall at any given minute. When they asked if Madarame was both plagiarising and abusing him or anyone else prior to Yusuke, he shut down any of the claims as baseless rumours and raised his voice, causing his teacher to step in. Quickly apologizing for his behaviour, the artist showed a painting that prompted him to keep on painting to achieve the same emotions felt in the painting _Sayuri_. Akira felt a jolt of emotions run down to his heart. How cute. But a bit jealous over the fact he was infatuated with Ann.

_But I’m attracted to you  
Your actions that seem like you care for me but not_

During the foray into Madarama’s palace, it disgusted the members of the thieves on how the old man sees the young artists that come to him, blinded by success, but only to be used and uncredited for art they had created. The ever large painting of Yusuke was… sadly beautiful in Joker’s eyes. A frail young teen that had a bright future ahead of him if only the other would realize how much his teacher’s heart was absolutely twisted.

_It provokes me, it does  
Your small concerns doesn’t seem made up, it’s cool_

The next visit was to ask Yusuke about problems concerning Madarame. Sure it took a while to finally get some things out of him, but watching him paint with such concentration, with each click of the tongue of every mistake, a short glance to his model, the quick strokes of the brush- Akira enjoyed taking in every detail that the other was doing. When he was finally done, there were no admittance to the plagiarism but just a hint of abuse in his words.

_You’re actually innocent and pure  
A devilish charm like a lovely fox_

__

_Yusuke’s voice stern and intimidating with the threat of calling the police. But the sudden change in topic made Akira reel back- a nude painting? How did the conversation transition to this? He may not look like the part, but it seems that he’s able to come off as a pervert when the context wasn’t given._

__

_The more I think about you, the more I fall for you  
Everything about you is lovable_

With the plan set and to go, Joker only hoped it could work out miraculously. Not that he didn’t have any faith in Ann and Morgana to carry it out- he was surprised when the lasers to the next area lowered down to let them pass. Giving a quick thanks to them in his mind, both him and Skull set off to disable to lasers for good. Though it was hard going against a strong enemy with only the two of them available, they were able to let down the security a bit.

_As time goes by, your charms increase  
Now I’ve fallen even more for you_

With the sudden appearance of Panther, Mona and Yusuke dropping down from the sky- quite literally in fact, he was surprised to see the artist was able to catch the girl in her arms before they completely hit the ground face first. The show of strength and concern over someone he has yet to get to know on a personal level, plus the looks. It’s only been a few days, but this happy crush of his doesn’t seem to be letting down.

_You’re like a fox, you’re so lovable_

When guards had blocked their exit and Shadow Madarame appeared, Joker tried not to panic. Yusuke looked like he wanted to hurl at any given moment and the tugging feeling to just hold him was strong- but for now, he’ll stay back and watch how the scene will unravel.

_LIKE A LOVELY LO-LOVELY  
FOX I’M SO INTO YOU BABE_

The usual flash of blue fire appeared suddenly as a silhouette formed behind the artist. _Goemon_ , he had said before ripping off the mask. A gentleman thief who was boiled alive during the Sengoku Period. An interesting persona, Joker had to admit. Plus, the small poetic entrance Yusuke had created during the summoning was both passionate and endearing if anything.

_Sometimes quiet, sometimes very forward  
I’m not good at playing games but my efforts are admirable_

The deeper then went, the more distorted the museum seemed to be. The shouts of Madarame’s voice as they enter each painting seem to make Joker lightheaded as they kept teleporting from high, to low, left to right. He had to apologize to them every time he made a mistake in the pathway. Another puzzle would be figuring out which _Sayuri_ painting was real. The small praise Fox gives Joker every time he got it correctly made the thief’s heart jump a bit in glee.

_You see me but you pretend not to  
That sometimes makes me shy_

When they weren’t exploring Madarame’s palace, Akira would often see Yusuke watching people that passed by, mostly by the Underground Walkway of Shibuya. He wouldn’t admit it, but Akira would feel a piercing gaze that raked down his person- maybe Yusuke was just… admiring how he looked? Artistically speaking, of course. 

_But I’m attracted to you  
Your honest expressions, without holding back_

Yusuke’s rage was all he felt when Madarame confessed what he’s done to both the _Sayuri_ and his mother- the nerve of the man to steal such a personal treasure! Fox’s fury was evident with each slice of his sword, the way he cut each painting of features down, then iced the ones that merely healed with each cut. It was taking a toll off him, but the others knew better than to get in his way.

_It provokes me, it does  
Now I’m following your actions_

After his (former) teacher’s confession, Akira found himself following Yusuke into Mementos upon his request to draw. Keeping a careful watch out for any shadows that lurked by, he wasn’t able to prepare himself for the sudden ambush of shadows that appeared just in front of them. Luckily, they were just weaklings, of course, thanking whatever entity existed that they only forayed into the first few levels of the place.

_You’re actually innocent and pure  
A devilish charm like a lovely fox_

Hiding a small laugh of how Fox seemed so severely offended over the disruption, each slice of his sword was clean, precise, and quick. Leaving the enemy zero time to fight back. When all the enemies were wiped out, Fox had thanked Joker for accompanying him for today, signaling he’ll be texting once the painting was finished.

_The more I think about you, the more I fall for you  
Everything about you is lovable_

Each night, Akira’s thoughts are filled with the artist. The rather innocent esque he has- if only he’d understand how sometimes people would take words the wrong way which results him to be called a weirdo. It was fine, he thought, a charming factor is his already unique personality. Yusuke’s gaze was piercing, concentrated at his work and uncaring about the happening around him, how his hands could create such delicate art then slice down any enemies in his wake. Akira could feel his cheeks warm up by the thought of Yusuke just being around him. Perhaps holding his hand if ever- maybe a kiss? No, no, he was being too hopeful.

_As time goes by, your charms increase  
Now I’ve fallen even more for you_

When the call came to visit his room once more, Yusuke was carrying a rather large canvas covered in a thin cloth. Once the cloth was off, splashes of red, black and other variations of the two splashed across the canvas. It was… um. Enigmatic, he supposed. Voicing how he felt the painting looked, Yusuke looked pleased with the answer, the imaginary musical notes hopping off in his imagination again.

_You’re like a fox, you’re so lovable_

His painting- _Desire_ , as he called it, received a rather lukewarm response, much to both of their disappointment.The critique from a man that stopped to look at the artwork made Yusuke fall onto his knees, which embarrassed Akira for his odd behavior.

“This isn’t like you,” Akira mentions, crouching next to the artist. 

Nodding in agreement, and newfound determination present in Yusuke’s eyes, Akira felt his heart skip a beat, suppressing a dorky grin that threatened to show how happy he was.

_LIKE A LOVELY LO-LOVELY  
FOX I’M SO INTO YOU BABE_

The boat ride was unexpected, though Akira strictly told himself that- no, this isn’t a date, you’re just helping out Yusuke with his artist block. That he was just going to row the boat as the other painted whatever caught his eye. Nothing more, nothing less.

At least, that’s what he hoped.

When the people on the boat just parallel to theirs had mentioned them maybe on a date or so, Akira felt his face turn redder by the second they kept talking. Of course, being a perceptive person he is, Yusuke questions if he was alright, seeing all the blood on his face might make Akira faint, after all. Quickly dismissing the concern, Akira quickly rowed them back to shore to avoid any more internally embarrassing moments.

_I’m so happy my choice is you  
I’m curious about our days together_

A long process of finalizing his masterpiece- a few humiliating moments like posing inside a church ( plus that offer of posing, Akira, are you okay there, buddy? ), infuriating ones such as that man who wanted to feature Yusuke just for the money, and finally him realizing his answer- thus the modification to his piece _Desire_ \- no. _Desire and Hope_ as he renamed it. The bright light that shone at the middle of the dark and eerie painting really made a statement, enough for it to win the competition even.

_Just by looking at you, just by thinking about you  
My heart pounds and I want to tell you_

“The light… is all of you.” Yusuke says to Akira while explaining his piece, another beat of Akira’s heart was skipped. He told himself that Yusuke could’ve been referring to the thieves and maybe even the people around his own person- not solely him, dammit. Giving a small smile, his eyes were downcast, glad that that his artist friend was able to find his motivation back, but his own feelings were not. That’s okay, he supposes.

Half-listening to the same man that riled Yusuke up, the man confesses it was a way to encourage the artist to do better and find his answer. He didn’t even notice when the man left with a smile on face, and Yusuke rejecting the offer to join their small art community with some pros that could help in greatly.

Or even the fact that Yusuke’s right hand kept brushing on his own left.

_You’re actually innocent and pure  
A devilish charm like a lovely fox_

“Akira?” Snapping out of his dazed thoughts, he looked up, confused as to why he was called. “You were staring on the ground for an extended period of time.” The worry and concern present on his features made Akira bashful, apologizing a bit for making the other feel that way just because of his thoughts.

“I’m alright, don’t worry.” Finally looking up to his left where Yusuke was situated in. Fighting the need to jump back, Akira blinked at him and tilted his head in question. “What’s up?”

_The more I think about you, the more I fall for you  
Everything about you is lovable_

“I do have something I’d like to confess,”

_As time goes by, your charms increase  
Now I’ve fallen even more for you_

Akira’s heart sped up significantly, anxiety wracked his mind as he waited for what the other had to say. Yusuke leans in closer, removing more space that separated between them until their noses touched. The artist used his left hand to cover the parts of their mouths, while the other held Akira’s hand tightly.

_You’re like a fox, you’re so lovable_

The kiss was slow, sensual and soft. They may have lasted for quite some time, but with the kiss hidden from the rest of the guests, they didn’t particularly mind on how long it went on. Finally pulling away, Akira’s face was red as well as Yusuke’s, their breathes lingered with each other as their foreheads touched.

_LIKE A LOVELY LO-LOVELY  
FOX I’M SO INTO YOU BABE_

“I hope this conveys how much you mean to me. For not leaving my side even after all this time, for dealing with my eccentricity, odd requests and block. For saving me even when I pushed you away, for broadening my horizons.”

Another small peck.

“For making me feel happiness when I’m with you. I do hope you know what I mean…”

A small chuckle before returning the small kiss again.

“I like you too, Yusuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: [BoA - Fox ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hk3Sml4PPEo)


End file.
